songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Idol Song Contest 5
|presenters = Niamh Kavanagh |host = RTÉ |opening = Curtis Walsh singing his song 'Perfect Rain' |entries = 44 |debut = None |return = Montenegro}} |withdraw = Turkey}} |vote = All countries used televoting (50%) and juries (50%), The two parts of the vote were: first the jury awarded points in each country with 12, 10, 8-1 points and then the televoting also gives their final points. |size = }}Idol Song Contest 5, often referred as ISC 5, is the fifth edition of the Idol Song Contest. This edition will be held in Ireland, after Curtis Walsh won the contest last edition with the song "Perfect Rain". He reached the victory with a final score of 433 points, in a exciting jury and televoting votes against Slovenia and Malta. The fifth contest was announced on December 20th, days after the end of the fourth edition. Niamh Kavanagh was announced as host of the edition. She is well-known for her participation in the Eurovision Song Contest, being rated as one of the best voices in Ireland. Location Ireland is an island in the North Atlantic. Irish culture has had a significant influence on other cultures, especially in the fields of literature. Alongside mainstream Western culture, a strong indigenous culture exists, as expressed through Gaelic games, Irish music and the Irish language. The island's culture shares many features with that of Great Britain, including the English language, and sports such as association football, rugby, and horse racing. Dublin is the capital of, and largest city in, Ireland, Dublin is a historical and contemporary centre for education, the arts, administration and industry. As of 2018 the city was listed by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network (GaWC) as a global city, with a ranking of Alpha- , which places it amongst the top thirty cities in the world. Bidding phase On December 25 the Irish delegation together with the creator of the IBU was looking for the right place to celebrate the festival, subsequently selecting 1 city and place to be hosted on, that are: Host venue Format Big 6 This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: Songs and selection The date of submissions to participate was opened on December 24th, Ireland was the first country to confirm because they will organize the contest after their victory in France. Only original songs are admitted, not covers or songs from other artist versioned will compete. Results Semi-final 1 Voting Countries: *Finland}} *France}} *Ireland}} Semi-final 2 Voting Countries: *Malta}} *Russia}} *Slovenia}} Grand Final Other Countries Active IBU members Each edition all countries belonging to the Idol Broadcasting Union (IBU) receive an invitation from the organizers of the festival to retransmit or attend the festival as participants, at the moment these countries are part of the IBU and have not debuted in the contest yet and are not sure to participate by the moment: Withdraw *Turkey}} TRT decided to stop participating for the moment due to the bad results obtained by the country. Category:Idol SC